Until Dawn
by Terrorist Teapot
Summary: Deidara attempts to escape his old life, but soon he's in over his head in new troubles. AU, Akatsuki centered. Yaoi SasoDei ItaDei. Rated for later chapters and language.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please read and review!

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**--**

**Until Dawn**

Prologue

--

_Flames rising in the cold autumn air illuminated the night sky. The light from the fire blended with the smoke rising from the flames that devoured the house. His ears were filled with the roaring sounds of fire, shutting out everything else, and smoke black as night made his eyes tear up and his breath stick in his throat. The only things in that moment were flames, and smoke, and incinerating fire._

_Sirens cut through the roaring of the fire and soon strong hands pushed him out of the way. The shouts of the fire fighters and the bustling of feet started to fill the air. He struggled against the one holding him, needing to get into the house. He needed to see them, needed make sure they weren't hurt. He needed to save them._

_The first fire fighters had almost reached the door when a great explosion shook the burning building. The loud booming noise ripped through the air and filled the area. Flaming debris flew through the air and shattered around on the ground. Almost the entire upper floor were gone, caved in or shattered by the might of the explosion._

_He watched some fire fighters desperately trying to enter the flaming building in order to try and save anyone, while the rest of them were struggling to extinguish the raging fire. _

_Tears streaked his now sooty face and he watched as his whole life went up in flames…_

He sat up in his bed, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily, his eyes roaming the dark room. After a few moments he calmed down and lay back down against his pillow. It had just been a dream…


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: First chapter _finally_ finished. Please read and review. And of course: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**--**

**Until Dawn**

Chapter 1

--

Blue eyes stared back at him in disbelief. In front of him was the image of a pretty high school girl with long blonde hair, dressed in a sailor styled school uniform. A small frown creased her forehead and she looked extremely displeased.

Deidara turned away from the mirror with a sigh. He really didn't like this, but it wasn't like he had any choice. He grabbed a hair tie lying on the sink and put some of his hair up in the usual hairstyle. At least he would never change that. With his hair in order he stepped out of the bathroom and walked through the living room to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He shot a glance at the still packed boxes littering the room and thought that maybe he should start unpacking soon. But that thought passed rather quickly, as he didn't really care about tidiness and all that stuff. Munching on an apple he picked up his bag from the floor and then set off. He could as well get it over with.

Walking to his new school Deidara couldn't help being furious with his uncle. It was after all entirely his fault that he had to wear this stupid uniform. By moving to another town he had hoped to escape his old life, including his relatives, but his uncle had of course found one last way to ruin his life. Deidara couldn't really see the fun in admitting him to a new school as a girl, but everybody else seemed to think that it was hilarious. He absolutely hated that it had been so easy for his uncle to do so. Sure, it had happened that people had mistaken him for a girl, but shouldn't there be any paperwork, which stated that he was male? Anyway, his uncle had made it very clear that this was his only chance of leaving and Deidara simply couldn't stay there. So with his uncle as his legal guardian, and in control of his money, he simply had to pretend to be a girl. He had run every possibility of escaping the dreaded girls uniform over in his head a thousand times, but everything would just end up for the worse. He could think of better ways to spend his last year and a half of high school, but still it wasn't as horrible as it would have been to remain in that place.

-

He heard hurried steps behind him in the hall, but didn't bother to turn around and see who it was. That was until he suddenly was roughly pushed out of the way. He stumbled and barely managed to regain his balance.

"Hey, what was that for, un!?" he called out to the back of the boy who had pushed him. The boy turned around, a cold look in his magenta eyes. Deidara couldn't decide what was more unusual, his eyes or the fact that his hair was almost white.

"To keep you the fuck out of my way, that what it was for." the boy sneered in reply, before continuing up to one of the doors, roughly opening it and entering cursing and muttering about 'fucking blondes' under his breath. For a moment Deidara simply stared after the other boy. He looked at the sign above the classroom the boy had entered and groaned as he realised that it was the same class that he was in.

He now stood outside the classroom with his hand just above the door handle, gathering enough strength to open it. With his free hand he nervously pulled on his skirt, which he had discovered had a tendency to slip up, and in his opinion it was way too short to be part of a school uniform. Obviously not even the school board had any decency nowadays. Finally he took a deep breath, opened the door and stepped in.

-

He soon realised that he would have to put up with more than he had first thought. When first break came around all the girls in the class had to introduce themselves and admire his hair and ask all kinds of girly questions like "Do you have a boyfriend?" and "What kind of shampoo do you use?". The boys just kept glancing at him, smirking and talking to each other with hushed voices.

Deidara wasn't sure whether he should feel relieved or insulted by the fact that everyone thought that he was a girl. Of course it made everything a whole lot easier for him, but did he really look that girly? It was enough that they thought he was a girl, but did everyone have to think that he was pretty as well? Oh, how he already hated the place.

At lunch break Deidara managed to escape his classmates and went up to the roof. He walked over to the rail, leaned out over it and looked at the ground. A lot of students were out enjoying the beautiful weather while eating lunch, happily chatting with their friends. A year ago he'd done the same, but now all was different. He couldn't get to close to anyone. He never knew what a person would do if he or she discovered that he was in fact a guy. The risks of a possible exposure were too high, so he'd have keep to himself. Deidara turned around, leaned against the rail and stared up at the clear azure sky. He didn't know if he'd be able endure it for over a year though.

"Well well, if it isn't that fucking cutesy new girl."

Deidara lowered his gaze and saw the boy from this morning smirking at him.

"What? What the hell did you just call me, un?" he snapped back angrily. What had he ever done this guy? What was even worse was that he had been so close of saying "I'm a guy!". The other boy just smirked at him.

"Oh, what's this? The new girl's got some fucking spunk!" he said with a chuckle. Deidara put his hands on his hips, mentally kicking himself, as he knew how girly it looked, and glared at the other boy.

"What? You mean I should just stand here and take your crap, un? Jackass…"

"I think I fucking like you." the boy said a laugh. "You're obviously not such a damn airhead as all the other girls at this fucking school. Fuck, most of the guys aren't that sharp either, but the girls…"

"Completely lack self-respect, un?" Deidara filled in. At this the other boy laughed heartily. His laugh didn't have any warmth to it at all, if anything it was cold and seemed to hold a certain complacency.

"Yep, I fucking like you!" he announced with a grin. " I was gonna say that they're annoying bitches, but your alternative is fucking good too. I'm Hidan by the way." he added.

"Deidara." He still wasn't quite sure he liked Hidan, even though the other boy claimed to like him. He seemed to be rather bad-tempered and obviously had a serious problem with swearing. It was silent for while, the two of them just looking at each other. Deidara sat down with his back against the rail and looked up at Hidan.

"What are you doing up here anyway, un?"

"I eat my damn lunch up here every fucking day. " Hidan answered and held up a paper bag, which Deidara supposed held his lunch. "But why are _you_ here? I fucking mean, you shouldn't have any damn problems getting company." he added with a smirk.

"I thought we already had established that everyone here is stupid and annoying, un. What makes you think I would want to socialise with people like them?" Deidara grimaced at the thought of talking to the girls in his class for a longer time. He'd probably turn out brain-dead. And of course the main reason, though he couldn't say that out loud: the less he socialised with the other students, the lesser was risk of anyone finding out about him being a guy.

Hidan simply chuckled, before he put the smirk back on. "Fucking true. And 'cause you seem to be a person I actually can put up with I'm gonna grant you the fucking privilege of eating lunch with me."

"Oh really? I'm _so_ honoured, un." Deidara said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"You damn should be." Hidan half-snapped and sat down next to him, back against the rail. Deidara looked at Hidan and quietly wondered what he just had got himself into.

--

A/N: I just want to say that this won't be one of those high school fics where the Akatsuki is a rebellious high school gang of some sort. All Akatsuki characters will show up eventually though. And I do apologise for the girls uniform. It was part of my original idea (which I've already changed quite a bit) and I couldn't get rid of it, cause things later on kinda depend on it.

Now I'm off writing chapter 2, which _will_ be longer than this. And more exciting too.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: So, chapter 2 is finally up. I wrote half of it months ago, but after that it seems I got lost on the road of life. ;) But now I'm back in the game and I promise the next chapter won't take as long. So enjoy and please review, if you want to make me extremely happy! ^^

Disclaimer: Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

--

**Until Dawn**

Chapter 2

--

Deidara soon discovered that his new 'friend' wasn't very liked in the school. His first impression of Hidan being rude, bad-tempered, self-centered and foul-mouthed had turned out very true. His other classmates had been rather shocked to see him together with the white haired boy, especially the girls. They had very frankly told him that Hidan, though good looking, which of course they all were very aware of, wasn't the kind of boy a nice girl like Deidara should spend time with. Deidara, on the other hand, found this concern somewhat comical. If they knew the real Deidara, things would sound very different. However, he pretended to listen to them, saying that he didn't think Hidan was that bad, although he knew that he actually was.

He didn't really know why he wanted to hang out with Hidan. Thinking about it, he came to the conclusion that it probably was because Hidan, unlike his other classmates, around whom he had to act all girly, didn't care if he acted unlike a girl. He could be himself, well almost himself, around Hidan. And he did actually find Hidan much more interesting than most the other people at the school. But that could simply be because he was somewhat insane and always did stupid things…

"Oi, Deidara-chan!" The shout of his name together with that horrendous suffix pulled him away from his thoughts. He lifted his gaze up from his desk that he had been staring at and saw Hidan staring at him.

"Oh. It's you, Hidan." he answered, rolling his eyes. Deidara never bother to use any honorifics when addressing the other, seeing as they never were very polite to each other. If only Hidan could stop using that horrible '-chan' when talking to him though...

"Are you fucking coming or not? Seriously, class ended five fucking minutes ago!"

"What, un?" He looked around the classroom and saw that most students already had left to eat their lunch elsewhere. " Oh, yeah, I knew that…"

"Yeah right." Hidan snorted. "Now come _ooon_ or you can eat lunch alone. Seriously…"

Deidara got up and gathered his stuff before hurrying after Hidan, who was currently ranting on about how he hated waiting, airhead blondes and mayonnaise. Deidara had no idea about that last thing and he definitely wasn't going to ask either.

They soon had sat down in their usual places on the roof. At first Deidara found it odd that they always were the only ones there, but then he figured that people knew that Hidan used to be there and avoided the place.

"Hey, Deidara-chan, did you fucking know…" Hidan started before he was interrupted.

"Could you stop calling me that!?"

"What? Deidara-_cha~n_?" Of course he knew how much he hated it, but he wouldn't be Hidan if he didn't do it out of pure spite.

"I think it fucking suits you. It sounds just as damn cute and cuddly as you are." The smirk on Hidan face grew even bigger.

Deidara was just going to retaliate, when a squirrel jumped down from a near by tree and scurried over to Hidan's lunch box, where it proceeded to grab a piece of food and then run off. The two stared wide-eyed after the little creature for a second, until Hidan got up and chased after the rodent while shouting obscenities at it.

"Come back here you cocksucking fur ball bastard! That's my fucking food! I spent my own damn money on it and I'm fucking going to eat it myself! Give it the fuck back or I'll fucking gut you using a fucking pair of fucking chopsticks and stuff your motherfucking tail so far up your ass you'll be coughing up fucking fur balls for weeks! "

Deidara simply sat on the ground, chewing on a piece of tuna, and watched Hidan climb up on the rail in an attempt to get to the tree the squirrel had retreated to. He silently wondered how many times Hidan could use the word 'fuck' in one sentence and he certainly couldn't understand why no one hung out with Hidan, seeing that he was so damn entertaining.

-

The moment he took the paper in his hands, he knew that it was bad news, but he waited to look at it until he was back at his desk. Deidara stared at the result of his math test and sighed. Math wasn't really his favourite subject and it wasn't his best subject either, but he had never done this bad on a test before. But then again, before he would ask his friends to help him study. Now the only friend he had was a maniac trying to kill squirrels…

He did his best and listened closely to everything his teacher said that lesson, but when it ended he wasn't the least bit wiser than before. What was the meaning with it? He would obviously fail math. He sighed disheartened and rose from his seat, straightening his skirt as he did so.

"Iwasaki, may I have word with you?"

Deidara groaned on the inside, he didn't have to wonder what his teacher wanted to speak to him about. He trailed nervously up to the teacher's desk and awaited his doom.

"Y-yes, sensei?" he said, his voice much less vivid than usual.

"Well, Iwasaki-kun, as you most likely already have noticed, your test score wasn't really… Satisfactory, so to say." Deidara simply nodded to show that he was listening and silently wondering what would come out of the teacher's mouth next. "So, you definitely need to improve and I think the easiest way for you to do so is to get a tutor."

Deidara looked at his teacher, eyes wide.

"A tutor?"

"Yes. If you want to, I could see if one of the older students is willing to do it. That way it wouldn't have to get very expensive." The teacher smiled at him waiting for an answer. On the outside Deidara appeared to think the suggestion through, but in his head he was slightly panicking. He did need help, but that would mean that yet another person would get close to him. Then again, it was only math tutoring, he didn't have to socialise with the person. And maybe there weren't even anyone who was willing to do it. Thinking of it, he didn't really have any excuse not to accept the teacher's proposition. He couldn't say that he would ask Hidan to help him, seeing that Hidan, even though not as bad as himself, wasn't really good at math either. And he didn't really know anyone else. Deidara then suddenly realised that his teacher was waiting for an answer.

"Yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you sensei." he said with a bow of his head.

"Okay, then I'll see if I can find someone. Now, off you go."

So he hurried out the classroom, wishing deeply that no one would be interested in tutoring such a stupid junior.

-

His wish didn't come true though, as his teacher two days later gave him the 'wonderful' news that the best student in his senior class had agreed to tutor Deidara. He had forced himself to smile when the teacher talked about how lucky he was, having such a talented student offering to tutor him.

Hidan had ditched him during lunch, mumbling something about a vacuum cleaner before running off. So now he was walking down the hallway back to their homeroom alone, given all the time in the world to think about his new problem.

"Iwasaki-san?" At the sound of his name Deidara turned around and came eye to eye with a pair of deep onyx orbs. He had seen very dark eyes before, but he had never thought that it actually was possible to have black eyes. For a moment he couldn't take his eyes from them, it was as if they were drawing him in. Then he snapped out of it, looking the other over. His hair was as black as his eyes, long and pulled together in a low ponytail, and his features handsome and delicate, maybe even somewhat feminine, but totally void of emotion.

Then realising that he'd been staring, he simply said the first thing that came to mind, resulting in a very intelligent "Wha- What?"

"You're Iwasaki-san?" The other boy's face remained emotionless as he repeated himself.

"Uh um… Oh, yes! Yes, I am." Deidara sputtered, blushing in embarrassment.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi. Nice to meet you." The boy said politely with a light bow. Deidara hurriedly returned the bow, while trying to repress his blush. And oh, how he wanted to kick himself for blushing and acting like a little schoolgirl.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Hashimoto-sensei told me that you need some help with math." Ah, he had been wondering what the guy wanted. So this was his tutor?

"Well, yes I do. It's not really my strongest subject." Itachi looked at him, his gaze steady and inexpressive. Yet Deidara felt as if he was silently judging him. His eyes seemed to bore straight into him, as he looked him over.

"So you're the pretty new blonde girl the guys in my class have been talking about." At that comment Deidara couldn't help but blush. There was no hint of doubt in his voice, so even if it was phrased as a question it clearly was a statement. He couldn't help but wonder if Itachi thought that as well and if that was the reason he had agreed to tutor him. If that was true, then he might really have a problem on his hands.

--

A/N: And Itachi appears! Now things can start to get interesting. Kukukuku...


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: So, I'm finally back with chapter 3. I know it's been a while, but I've been busy with the university. I'll try to write the next chapter soon, okay?

So enjoy and please review, if you want to make me extremely happy! ^^

Disclaimer: Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

--

**Until Dawn**

Chapter 3

--

"Iwasaki-san!" Deidara turned around in his seat in the classroom and saw three of the girls in his class looking intently at him.

"What?"

"Is it true that Uchiha Itachi in 3B is tutoring you?"

He felt amazed that the news about his tutor had already spread. He had barely met the guy and set a date for their first session and people already knew about it.

"Um… Yeah un?"

Nothing ever had prepared him for the high pitched squeal the girls emitted the following moment. It left him with a ringing in his ears, which he hoped was not permanent. The girls however seemed not to have noticed how they almost deafened him.

"Oh. My. Gosh! You're like, sooo lucky!" Fujioka exclaimed waving her hands around like a maniac.

"I am?"

"What kind of silly question is that? Of course you are! This is _Uchiha Itachi_ we're talking about, hellooo!" The tallest of the girls, Honda, stared at him with a look of utter bewilderment.

"Yeah, so un? What's so great about that guy?"

Nakamura, a girl with obviously bleached brown hair, gasped in a very dramatic way, hand on her chest, expressing her shock over his lack of knowledge.

"Did you hear her, Etsuko? Did you hear what she just said?!" she called completely horrified.

"I know, Asuka! She must at least be blind!"

"It's so unfair, that someone who doesn't even know who he is and how wonderful he is gets to be tutored by him! So unfaaair!" Fujioka whined.

"There, there, Megumi. Don't be upset just because of _her_." Honda put an arm around her friend and gave him a nasty glare.

Oh, wonderful, Deidara thought. He had just been jumped by the guy's fan club. If there was something worse than high school girls, it was fangirly high school girls.

"For your information, Uchiha Itachi is the most popular guy in the entire school."

"Aaand, he's an Uchiha!" Nakamura added as though that explained everything.

"So?"

"Don't tell me you haven't even heard of the Uchiha family? Have you've been living under a rock or what?"

Deidara simply raised one eyebrow. "Apparently." He snorted. "Just get to the damn point already, un."

"The Uchiha family is like rich and extremely respected and his father happens to be the chief of police."

"And if those eyes of yours are working at all, you must have seen that he's absolutely gorgeous!"

At that moment Hidan came bursting into the room and to his rescue.

"Hey, scarecrows! Move out of the fucking way!" He said roughly pushing past them on the way to his seat. The girls glared at him and walked away, clearly offended. Deidara however gave a sigh of relief.

"Oi blondie! What the fuck did you do to get the idiot squad to fucking attack you?"

"I've gotten some… Uchiha guy as my math tutor and apparently I "don't deserve him" or something…" he muttered and laid his head down on the desk with a sigh. Hidan laughed though.

"Man, talk about bad luck! Every fucking girl in school goes all fangirly over that bastard. And what makes it even fucking funnier, is that he doesn't want anyone them. But I can fucking understand the bastard, I'd go gay for less."

Deidara raised his head and gave him a weird look.

"Hey, don't get the wrong idea, I'm no fag!"

"Sure, Hidan, sure. If you say so, un." Deidara said smirking.

"I'm not fucking gay!"

-

Today she wore a frown on her pretty face. She sat at her desk, her head supported in her palm, staring out into space. He probably should have told her to listen, but he did not. Now class had ended and he watched her pack up her things and then moments later be dragged out of the class room by that loud punk.

He could not help watching her. Every since he first saw her, she had fascinated him. It was not because she was beautiful, even though she obviously was. He had this feeling that she was so different from the other students. That even though she would smile, she wasn't really happy. There was something, something special, in her eyes. Something that told him that she knew of life, how cruel it could be.

Sasori sighed. He could not understand why he even cared. What he should care about was preparing for the next class, then after that he would be done with those damned brats for the day.

-

The date for the first tutoring session had come around a lot sooner than Deidara wanted, but then again, things never went the way he wanted them to anymore. Ever since that day, everything had gone downhill. So now here he was, standing with Itachi outside his apartment, while he dug through his bag for the keys.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be here?" Itachi asked, ever so polite.

"I'm the only one living here and I have nothing against it, so chill."

Okay, he was aware that a good girl wouldn't invite a boy in when she was alone, especially a boy who she had just met, and that Itachi probably thought that that was weird, but frankly, he didn't care. What he did care about however was that Itachi would believe that he was indeed a girl. So he had cleaned the day before and made sure there weren't any… 'Unfeminine things' lying around.

"It's really a pity that the library's closed..." Itachi said, seemingly feeling a need to keep a conversation going, not feeling comfortable with the situation.

"Yeah… Un… " He finally found the keys, hidden in a corner of his bag, underneath some crumpled papers. He fished them out and hurriedly unlooked the door before ushering the other one in.

"Sorry for disturbing." Itachi said, stepping in and taking off his shoes and putting them neatly against the wall. Deidara just kicked his off and continued into the living room, motioning to Itachi to follow him.

"You can sit on the couch." Deidara said walking towards the kitchen, waving his hand in the general direction of the sofa. "You want something to drink, un?"

"Some water would be nice."

"Really? I've got juice if you want?" he said, turning around to look at the other boy, but all he got as an answer was a shake of his head. Deidara just shrugged and went to get the drinks, before he plopped down on the couch next to Itachi.

"So, let's get started, un?"

Two hours later Deidara was none the wiser. Itachi had been very patient with him and explained in several different ways to make him understand, but to no avail. Perhaps it was because he felt so nervous. And well, it certainly did not help that he several times when looking up from his papers found Itachi looking at him intently.

"Okay… But if we try it like this, Iwasaki-san." Itachi said, scribbling down some equation. "If we start by…"

"Stop calling me that, it sounds so weird. So damn uptight, un." he interrupted, the last part not more than a mutter. "Call me Deidara instead."

What he did not expect was Itachi leaning forward and gripping his chin and bringing his mouth to his. He was so shocked that he didn't know what to do, so for a moment he just sat there. Then he snapped out of it and pulled his head back, staring wide-eyed at Itachi. The other looked back at him, the corners of his mouth turning up into a smirk.

"If you say so, Deidara-_kun_."

--

A/N: And so Sasori appears! ^^ And Itachi kissed Deidara!? O_O


End file.
